Hot Stuff
by MikadoTheAirConditioner
Summary: It is another freakishly hot day in Ikebukuro. Shizuo is calmly trying to enjoy his frozen yogurt when Izaya shows up. Shizaya Pre-Relationship. Sequel to 'Baby'


Author's Note: Hello readers! I am so sorry that I haven't been writing as much, but I've got a bit of writer's block. I'm going to try to give myself a deadline of at least one story or updated chapter a week. So enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Durarara

Hot Stuff

Now it would be accurate to say that Shizuo Heiwajima had a bit of a temper. Hard to believe, I know, but it was true. Those who knew him also knew that something as small as getting coffee spilled on his shirt could trigger his rage. Given, it was a shirt that his little brother had given him, but he probably hadn't needed to throw the stop sign at the guy, even if said guy had been incredibly rude about the whole situation.

So yes, he had a temper. He knew it and so did his friends, family, and pretty much everyone in Ikebukuro. But no one knew how to push his buttons and feed his fire better than one Izaya Orihara. The information broker claimed that it was his favorite hobby. Of course, the two were actually friends, close friends actually, and what friends don't tease each other a bit. Even if it seemed less like teasing and more like sadistically seeing how enraged he could get the blonde. But, I digress.

Now, there were signs that showed when you royally pissed off Shizuo. One, he would glare. Not just a little 'You're stupid and I don't like you' glare, no this was a full on glare that said 'I am going to murder you slowly and painfully and then I will dance on your corpse'. Two, he would swear. Every other word would be something that would make mothers cover the ears of any children in the area. And three, his face would turn the most vibrant shade of red that you had ever seen. It would look like there was supposed to be steam coming out of his ears. These three reasons were how you could tell that instead of just making Shizuo mad, you pissed him off so much that he would be willing to throw a whole building at you. Only two people had ever seen the blonde hit that level of anger. Kasuka had seen it when his older brother had seen some idiots bullying him because he was such a 'stupid pretty boy'. Kasuka had tried to convince Shizuo that all the boys did was shove him in the mud, but that had drawn the blonde's attention to his brother's scraped knee. Once Shizuo saw blood drawn, he didn't stop until he drew at least five times the amount from each of the boys. No one ever messed with his little brother again.

The other person who had seen him at his highest level of anger had been, of course, Izaya. And, what a surprise, he had been the one to get him that mad. Shocker.

It had happened shortly after the 'Baby' incident. It was another hellishly hot day in Ikebukuro, only this time instead of sitting inside and doing nothing, Shizuo was working. Or, at least, trying to work in the heat. Currently, he was taking a break at a frozen yogurt shop. He was nursing his third bowl when his phone began ringing.

"Hey," he answered. "What's up, Tom? Why are you calling me?"

"Oh" Tom's voice answered, "I don't know, maybe because I haven't seen you for at least an hour?"

"I'm on a break."

Tom scoffed at that. "More like ditching your job because it's so hot out. Where are you?"

"At a frozen yogurt shop, don't worry I'm almost done."

"Alright, but hurry up, we have things to do today," Tom said before he hung up.

Shizuo sighed and exited the shop, bowl of yogurt in hand. He was trying to eat it as quickly as possible before it melted when he was suddenly bumped into.

"Ah!" he said, barely saving his bowl before his treat ended up on the ground.

"Oh, sorry," a mischievous voice said. "My bad, Shizu-chan."

Almost immediately, the blonde was annoyed. "What do you want, flea?" he growled.

Izaya let out a little chuckle. "Oh, Shizu-chan, always so friendly. I just thought that I'd stop by and get something to cool me off."

Shizuo glared at him. "Well, the yogurt shop is right there. Now, I've got things to do today besides kick your ass, so I'm gonna go." It was too hot to start a fight today. He started to walk away, but then let out an angry yell when his bowl was suddenly snatched away from him. "Hey!" he yelled, giving chase when the smaller man ran away, giggling maniacally. "Give that back!"

"I'd rather not!" Izaya shouted back, dodging a confused pedestrian. "I rather like this flavor! Thanks for getting it for me!" He quickly ducked when a stop sign went flying over his head.

The chase went on for sometime, Shizuo picking up signs, benches, or even concrete and throwing it at the fleeing flea. Finally, Izaya turned a corner, only to find that it was a dead end. He turned around, stolen yogurt in hand, to face a very angry, panting, and hot blonde( _hot because of the heat, of course_ , Izaya thought to himself).

Shizuo let out an evil grin that could rival the information broker's. He slowly advanced, holding a vending machine over his head, ready to throw at a moment's notice. "Now I've got you," he said gleefully.

"Not really," Izaya responded, before suddenly throwing a small knife towards the blonde. Shizuo sidestepped to dodge it, while simultaneously throwing the machine. Izaya dodged it quickly and then slipped by the blonde while he dodged the blade. As he ran by, he used another one of his knives to swipe at the blonde's chest. Shizuo stepped back, but the knife caught his shirt and vest, ripping them open.

"IZAYA!" he bellowed. He was mad now. His yogurt had been stolen, he had to run in the blistering heat, and now his shirt was wrecked. When the information broker looked back at the blonde, he couldn't help but let out a sudden bark of laughter. Shizuo's face was fire-engine red, and slowly getting darker. He smirked when he thought of a wicked idea.

Throwing another knife to distract the blonde while he swiftly ran up to him and poured the, now melted, frozen yogurt all over his head. Shizuo just stood there in shock.

"You might wanna cool down there, hot stuff," Izaya purred before running away again. Shizuo blinked a couple of times, then roared and gave chase again. "IZAYA ORIHARA! YOU ARE DEAD!"

Izaya laughed and Shizuo pretended that the blush on his cheeks was because of his anger, not because of the stupid name.


End file.
